Whole blood can often be fractionated to separate red blood cells, platelets, and other cellular material from whole blood fluids such that the cellular material can be isolated and extracted. The collected cellular material can be further processed by adding one or more wash fluids to the collected cellular material to remove any remaining plasma on the cellular material and undesirable fluids or materials. The wash solution containing the collected cellular material can be centrifuged to separate the collected cellular material from the wash fluids. The washed cellular material can be difficult to extract from the separated wash fluids and collected in a separate storage container or apparatus without contamination of the cellular material.